Princess Diaries Nine and a Half Part 2
by Princess Evey
Summary: Follows on from my Previous Story "Princess Diaries Nine and a Half" - How will Mia deal with another visit from Michael? Is she really mature enough to let him go again? This story is written pre PD10.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a follow on from my story Princess Dairies Nine and a Half, which was written before Princess Diaries Ten came out… so forget what happened in that one and read the first part of this story. _

_DO IT! _

_.net/s/4051581/1/Princess_Diaries_nine_and_a_half_

_I don't own it, but I do love it!_

**Sunday 28****th**** March, Morning, The Loft**

I know I said that I was going to try to live without my journal… and I have totally been doing a really good job of that until now. Really I have! Some things I can't keep inside, and it's good news this time.

I have just had the best news ever! And I mean EVER! And this is how much I have grown up in the past six journal free months. I am not even freaking out about the fact that…

MICHAEL IS COMING HOME!

No, not for good, he still hasn't finished revolutionising the surgical industry. But he is coming home for WHOLE WEEK!

Ok so it's not his first visit home since the whole fiasco in October. He came home for Christmas. But I was stuck in Genovia with Dad. He wouldn't even let stay home to see the love of my life… even if we decided not to be together until he got back from Japan. He just went on about needing me for damage control… it's selfish really. I know it was the right thing to do and everything, but I might not have brought democracy to Genovia if I had known it would be so much work.

Who would have thought that bringing democracy to a country that had never known it would be so hard?

But that's not even the most important thing! In five days time Michael Mosokvitz will be in the same country as me… the same city even! For the first time since we spent the night together. Ok, so it was strictly PG stuff and we sort of broke up for like the forth time afterwards but still its got to mean something.

Anyway we only broke up because Michael thought that I wasn't mature enough handle the long distance thing. But I have mature a lot in the last six months. A LOT!

Not that I'm expecting anything… we both agreed not to think about getting anything serious until he finished revolutionising heart surgery. But that doesn't stop his neck from smelling so good and friends can smell each other's necks right?

I don't know why I am so nervous, Michael and I email almost everyday. We even get to see each other, well sort of, since my mum got me a webcam. She got it to celebrate the fact that we won the lawsuit against JP.

Thanks to the Genovian Legal Team, working round the clock till Christmas, JP's book will never see the light of day. Its times like those I'm kind of glad I'm a Princess. Then again, I wouldn't have an ex-boyfriend who had written a tell-all book about his relationship with me if I wasn't a Princess. So I wouldn't need one hundred royal lawyers to stop it from being published.

At least I know who my real friends are… and that you should never cross Lana or anyone she is a friend with.

Speaking of friends, that's Lilly calling. She must have just heard that Michael is coming home. I bet she is calling because she thinks that I am freaking out… I am totally not on account of how mature I am now.

**Sunday 28****th**** March, The Loft, 10 mins later**

I am totally freaking out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunday 28****th**** March, The Loft, Late **

Ok maybe not totally but I am defiantly freaking out… at least a little bit.

I was right, Lilly called to tell me that things were slowing down in Tokyo so Michael was coming back for a holiday. She wanted to tell me first so I didn't freak out and do something stupid… Only she was too late because Michael told me first.

After I informed her of this, and of the fact that I had not and was not freaking out about the fact that Michael was coming home.

Mia: I am a mature young woman, I am not going to freak out every time my Ex-boyfriend comes back from Japan.

Lilly: Even when he is coming back to see you.

Mia: Lilly, don't be ridiculous. I am not so self centred to believe that Michael is travelling half way round the world simply to see me. Especially seeing as were not even going out.

Lilly: He did before and you freaked out then.

Mia: Yes, but that was completely different. It was without warning, and it was before I knew that he still loved me… anyway I wasn't nearly as mature as I am now.

Lilly: Riiiiight. So the timing of visit is not suspicious in anyway.

Mia: What do you mean timing?

Lilly: Michael comes home for a last minute trip for a whole week. A week that coincides with out spring recess, which you, conveniently, will no longer be spending in Genovia. A fact you only found out about a week ago?

Mia: That's… That's ridiculous. You'll be on holidays too.

Lilly: Sure my brother is coming half way round the world, short notice, so he can spend a week with his sister…

Mia: Well, maybe, its just a coincidence? Maybe it was the only time he could get off… and he was home sick. He probably doesn't even realise I wont be in school.

Lilly: Mia you have been telling anyone that will listen that you managed to talk your way out of having to go to Genovia... I'm sure you would have told Michael.

Ok well I told him. But I mean I didn't know he would book a plane ticket so he could spend the week with me. Yes I may have joked in an email about him coming to visit me… But there is no way he would have taken it seriously. I always say things like that and I'm always mostly joking.

Lilly is so wrong there is no way he would come home just for me.

Well he did that one time before but that was only because I was going through a crisis. It's not like the boy I am seeing as written a tell all book about me lately… mainly because I am sort of off dating at the moment. And Grandmere has been pretty good lately. Dad explained that no matter what happens in Parliament I would still be a Princess with a secure future. So she stopped trying to bag me a rich husband, but I still have to go to Princess lessons which sucks.

So anyway, just as I was starting to freak out. Lilly got sick and bailed on me. I hope she is OK but can't she see that I am having an emotional crisis.

If Michael really did make these plans just to see me… I mean what does that mean. That's really not a friend thing to do.

I know he told me that he loves me… and I said that I loved him. But we haven't really talked about that since he left after the whole JP fiasco. We usually try to keep things pretty light. Specifically so that neither of us gets the wrong idea. But if he comes all the way from Japan just to see me well that is bound to give someone the wrong idea.

He can't be coming back for me. Lilly is wrong. She doesn't know everything you know. She knows a lot, but she does not know why her brother is coming to New York. If it was for me he would have told me…

What if it's for some other girl?

The coincidences are strong… maybe is dating someone else who is at school in New York.

We both said it wasn't exclusive… I just assumes that after what happened last year that we wouldn't really stick to that rule. But boys are different. I mean Michael slept with Judith Greshner and her didn't even love her.

What if it's Judith Greshner?

OK I am freaking out a little bit. I have been trying to work what to do all after noon and now I can't sleep.

I have to stop freaking out. I am too mature for this now. I have to show Michael how mature I am so that he dumps this other girl and realises that he loves me again.

I am so calling an emergency meeting at school in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Monday 29****th**** March, Limo on the way to school, LATE! **

Oh My God, I SLEPT IN!

I cannot believe that I slept in. I have never done that before, I mean it's not like I can rely on my mum to wake me and Frank (ha I got it) is on this weird new fitness trip so he goes running every morning now… anyway I spent fourteen years getting up by myself before he moved in.

I didn't wake up until Lars arrived to pick me up. I have never had to get ready so quickly but I have to say that I don't think I look that bad… Lars agreed, but I think he kind of has too because my dad pays him.

At least he seemed to think it was pretty funny that I slept so late. I'm glad to see he finds my humiliation so amusing. It wasn't funny, it is awful and now we have to try to pull all the diplomatic immunity possible in order to try to get me to school on time.

I know, I know. It is probably mostly my fault, I stayed up way too late trying to figure out what I am going to do about the whole Michael coming all the way from Japan to see me. I finally decided that it can't be true, we are talking now and seeing as though we both admitted that we are the loves of each others lives he would tell me about something like that. So once I figured that out I spent the rest of the night trying to come up with a brilliant plan to find out for sure why he is come to New York. Which is why I slept in so late.

It was so worth it because I came up with a brilliant plan, if I do say so myself. Lars thinks that I should try to stay away from my brilliant plans, on account of how they usually blow up in my face. But he refuses to take into account how much more mature I am now… Mature enough to execute a brilliant plan to trick the boy I am in love with into admitting that he is not coming half way round the world just to see me.

Well not trick exactly, that sounds sort of immature. I just want to be completely sure that Lilly is wrong… I'm pretty sure she is, but she does have a way of being right about things, like JP, so I want to be sure.

We are just pulling up outside the school. I will have to call an emergency meeting in the third floor stair well too see what Tina and Lana think about Michael. I just know they will agree with me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Monday 29****th**** March, Third floor Stairway, during what should be French**

I was wrong.

Ok so maybe Tina can be a little bit irrational about all things romantic but I at least expected Lana to be on the same plane of reality as me. They seem to think it would be a good thing if Michael came all the way from Japan to see me.

As soon as a got to the stairway Tina jumped on top on me…

"Oh my god," she screamed in my ear. "Lilly told me… it's just soooo romantic."

At first I wasn't exactly sure about what was going on, I had a sudden thought about Kenny in a suit with flowers… it upset me.

"What?" I replied.

"Duh freak," said Lana in the most endearing way possible. "Michael coming all the way from China to see you."

"Michael's in Japan," I said starting to panic. Not about Lana not knowing the difference between China and Japan, she is not very good at remembering things that don't directed affect her. No I started to panic about the fact that Lilly had told them all what was happening and they all seemed to agree with her. Which is totally ridiculous right?

"Whatever," continues Lana. "So what are you freaking about this time? Because I have a quiz in Spanish."

"She's not freaking out," defended Tina. Wonderful, loyal Tina. "Are you Mia?"

"No." I said not sounding very convincing. Thank goodness Lana and Tina don't know about the nostril flaring, because they were like Dumbo's ears.

"Why would she freak out? Its just soo Romantic." Continued Tina. "You and Michael finally admit how you really feel about each other and your torn apart but unfortunate circumstances. But he can't possible do with out you, so the moment he could he is coming back to see you and tell you that he doesn't want to wait any longer… It's time for you to be his. I wish something like that would happen to me."

Ok so when she puts it like that it doesn't seem so bad…. Hey wait what does she mean by him not waiting any longer. She can't mean that he wants too… no I mean we aren't even officially going out and we haven't talked about anything like that since the night he went back to Japan.

"He's not coming back just to see me," I assured myself as much as the others.

"What do you mean?" said Tina looking like I just told her Santa Clause doesn't exist. I know that in Tina land a guy flying half way around the world just to see you might be a good thing. But she really has no idea the kind of pressure this causes. Especially when the guy and girl both agreed that it wouldn't be a good idea to date until the guy had proved himself worthy to marry a princess.

So what is a princess supposed to think when does something as romantic as this? Its just way too confusing.

"Of course he's coming back to see you," said Lilly as she walked down the stairs toward us.

I told Lilly to meet me five minutes later then I told Lana and Tina, because I was hoping to be able to have them on my side when I told her that she was wrong.

"You're not screwing my brother around again are you POG?" Continued Lilly.

Me screwing MICHAEL… What does she think he is doing to me? Ok well that didn't really come out the way I wanted it too, I just mean if anyone is doing the wrong thing it's Micheal. This is so not the sort of behavior that is in the rules that govern me and Micheal's relationship.

"Lilly, Michael and I are just friends," I protested. Lana rolled her eyes and gave a look that said you'll understand when you grow up.

It was weird seeing Lana and Lilly on the same side. They would usually just choose opposite sides just to piss each other off. It's amazing that they are both wrong at the same time.

"Friends who, six months ago admitted that you are soul mates," said Tina still looking upset.

"We never said that we were soul mates," I said. My nostrils didn't even flair because it's true, we didn't. Tina looked even more upset then before.

"I sware MIA," I said Lilly, walking over to be and pressing her finger to my chest. "If you hurt my brother again, I will just… I haven't figured it out yet but it wont be pretty."

I was shocked, I had no idea she thought like that. How could she possibly think that I could hurt Michael? He was the one that broke up with me remember. Ok so I broke up with him first, but I had a legitimate reason and I admitted I was wrong pretty much straight afterwards. Michael broke up with me because he thought I kissed JP, which I did but it was an accident… on my end anyway. How was I supposed to know that JP was a publicity seeking asshole? It's not like my best friend told me what he was really like.

But instead of pointing out all of these true and relevant facts I just said, "of course I would never hurt Michael." Mainly because Lilly scares me when she's mad, I don't want another out there.

After a minute Lilly seemed to calm down but just as she was about to say something, we heard Lars whistling a warning and we had to go. Only I didn't feel like going back to French so as soon as the coast was clear (Thanks Lars) I snuck back in here to write this down. Anyway I don't want anyone to know I am writing in my journal again they might think something is wrong.

I am trying to work out why Lilly got so upset. I knew she thought I had broken Micheal's heart when in fact he had done the breaking but she seemed really upset about me ruining Micheal's trip.

I better get to my next class because I can't afford to miss any Geometry.


End file.
